


Pokémon: The Adventures of Corvus

by CorvusYT



Series: Pokemon: The Corvus Chronicles [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, F/M, OC, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusYT/pseuds/CorvusYT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far far away, across the earth, lies the region of Silvia, where Pokémon and Humans reign freely together in harmony, lies a boy by the name of Corvus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for OCs.

[First Person]

"This is it, the day I finally get my first Pokémon!" I say to myself as I start dressing into my normal attire, of which is a black hoodie with blue cuffs, black denim pants, black loafers, and brown leather finger less gloves. like to look awesome. Anyways, today is the day I see Professor Sequoia and get my first Pokémon. 

I start to head out, but only to be stopped by Dad. 

"Hey, son. How's your morning?" He asks me cheerfully. "It's going great!" I tell him enthusiastically. Well, I am glad. Good luck on your journey!" My Dad tells me. "Well, I'll be heading out now, see you." I tell Dad. "Bye, son."

I walked through Redleaf Town, towards Professor Sequoia's lab. It wasnt very far if you asked me, just a couple dozen meters from our house. When I saw the lab, I saw three kids running out with one pokéball in each of their hands. 

'Welp, looks like they've ran out of starters, lets see how long it'll take. The lab was pretty much a white building with a few holes from experiments gone wrong. They always end up with explosions. Anyways, as I walk into the lab, Professor Sequoia walks up to me. 

"How's your day going, Corvus? Do you think you could help us with one more experiment before you leave? I assure you that this one will be a success." Professor Sequoia asks me.

"Sure, I guess? Let me guess, I'm the test subject, right?" I ask. I have always been the test subject. So far, my eyes have been changed to red, my hairs natural color is deep sea blue. All those thanks to experiments gone wrong. If I think about it, everytime I am involved with helping the experiments, they always are a success, but when I am the test subject, the experiments always fail. Maybe I just have a high IQ, or maybe the scientists just aren't that smart. Probably the latter. This paragraph is getting way to long, enter time!

"Yes, you are the test subject today, I assure you, this will be the last time your a test subject, and we already have the plans." The Professor of Silvia said. "Oh good, so no explosions?" She nods. I sigh in relief. 

As we walk down the path to the Experimentation Room, I noticed that there were scientists running around a Eevee, when the Eevee spotted me, it ran up to me and started to nuzzle my leg. 

"Hey, bring that Eevee back over here, we're not done implanting the chip- I mean nothing." One of the scientists starts to laugh nervously. "What do you mean 'Implanting the chip'?" I ask, out of curiosity. The Eevee looks at me with a pleading expression, then hides behind me. I knew what she meant when she looked at me with those eyes. "Alright, what are you trying to do to this Eevee?" I ask them, only to have a hand put on my shoulder. It was Professor Sequoia. 

"To tell you the truth, we were gonna put a chip in you and the Eevee, so that you can understand her. The chip is a called a X604 Communication Prototype, called X6 for short. We will have another advanced version that translates the the speech of Pokémon into English in a ten meter range being worked on. That should be done in about two weeks. Anyways, do you want to understand your new partner?" I nod, then look down at the Eevee. "It's gonna alright. No need to be scared. Don't you want me to be able to understand you?" My Eevee nods agian. "I will be next to you when we do this, okay?" 

[Two Hours Later]

I walk out of the lab, Eevee by my side, and a new X6 implanted into my brain. I go back to my house and take a nap.


	2. A Eevee's Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter of Pokémon: Corvus's Silvia Adventures, I ain't telling any spoilers. Sorry, mate.

I wake up in bed, Eevee beside me, and notice she was staring out a window. As quietly as I could, I snuck up behind her.

Closer...

Closer...

"Boo!" I swear I saw her jump four feet into the air. Thats when I double over in laughter. 

"Dont do that agian!" I hear a female voice from the Eevee. I noticed her ears were drooped. I felt bad after I saw that. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I wont do that agian. I promise." I saw a smile cross her face, then she jumped and nuzzled me. I started to stroke her back, making her purr.

"Lets go get some food, okay?" I ask the Eevee. Her ears perks up at the mention of food, and her tail starts to wag. I chuckle at the sight. I go downstairs and start to make some fried potatoes with salt and pepper and some pork, beef, and chicken sausage. Since I didnt have any pokéchow yet, I got her some bread and some milk. "Why can I have any of that?" She asks, whining, her ears droop. "Because it's not made for pokemon. Unless you want to share the sausage?" She nods excitedly. Knowing that in my world, foxes are omnivorous, so I cut her a quarter of the sausage and made a sandwich out of two bread slices and some of the sausage slices and left the rest for her to eat whole. and a thin bowl of milk for the side. I could literally see her mouth watering over the meal. "Dig in!" I say. She happily complied with my words. In about thirty-nine seconds, she ate and drank it all. "Wow, how much do they feed you?" I ask Eevee. "Not a lot, like once a day. I am glad I came with you." 

 

I smiled at her words. I reach out to hug her, and when I did, I felt heat graze across my body, she was so warm. "Eevee, would you like a name?" I ask Eevee. "How about Grace?" She says after a few minutes of thinking. "I think it sounds perfect. Thats your new name, Grace." Suddenly, I was knocked over, and met with a peck on the lips, by my own Pokémon.

"Wha... What just happened?" I say, dazed. I hear giggling coming from Alex, "Silly, I just kissed you. You've done so much for me, you took me in, protected me, and made me a delicacy that Pokémon rarely get, and for all that I thank you." I stare at her in shock. "But thats not all that much, I dont deserve this, and don't you think thats a little sudden?" She nods, but then becomes serious. "As an Eevee, I pledge to protect you no matter what the cost." Ok, that was unexpected, but her lips felt nice against mine. Maybe I can get another one tomorrow, if I do enough good. No, thats deceitful, that would be taking advantage of her. I need some sleep, the clock on the wall says nine forty-five. "Well, it's time for bed, so lets get some sleep." I tell Grace. She nods and climbs up the stairs after me. I undress until I'm only in boxers and climb in bed. "Good night, Grace." 

"Good night, Corvus."


	3. A Little Chat [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit short, but another part will be coming out soon.

I wake up to find Grace curled up on me, sleeping. I smiled at the sight. I picked up Grace and moved her to the other side of the bed, covered her head with a blanket. I then proceeded to get undressed, not noticing that there was shuffling sound coming from the bed. Right when I was about to change into some clean boxers, I heard a voice.

"Hello, Master. Hows your-" 

"Aauughh!" I say, suprised, not noticing that she has woken up. I grabbed a nearby towel and covered myself up with it.

"Is something the matter?" I hear Graces' voice speak. "Ummm... well... this is awkward. I'm getting dressed. The problem is that we humans don't have any covering for our more intimate areas." I say, my face growing redder by each word. I think it finally clicked what I meant, as her face now had a red tint to it, but then a grin fell across her face. She stalked closer to me. I was afraid about what was gonna happen, so I took out her pokéball and returned her in it. 

I quickly dressed, went downstairs, made breakfast, which of consisted of eggs and buttered toast for me, and some beef sausages for Grace. I figured since she liked my sausages, I'd make her one. I suddenly see a flash of light from behind me. I see Grace standing on the table. "Whats that delicious smell?" I hear her say. "How'd you get out of your pokéball?" I ask. "By force, Pokémon can escape those infernal balls. That's how wild Pokémon can be hard to capture. Now answer my question, whats that delicious smell?" I sigh, knowing it's only fair that I answer a question since she answered one of mine. "It's the smell of Eggs, toast, and sausage. The whole sausage is for you."

Her eyes lit up, and I chuckled. "You really like sausage, don't you? Be careful, those sausages are really hot! They are fresh from the pan." She gobbled them up. 

[Ten Minutes Later]

"That was good." 

#CliffhangerFTW Sorry guys, notes wouldn't work for me. So To be continued.


	4. A Little Chat [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was waiting to see if anyone wanted to have their OC implemented into the story. And check out SprFlamyRainWings. She has a good story up. Better then mine. Longer, too. I aint spoiling it. There are still a few chapters before OC reception is closed. I decided to up the amount of time Corvus spends with Grace.

"Thank you, Grace." I say, taking the compliment happily. Once I put the dishes into the sink and washed them, I heard a voice. "Hey, why is there another Eevee here, in fact, why is there a bunch of Eevees in here." I heard Grace say. Uh-oh. I think she found my hoard of Eevee-themed stuff. "Thats my Eevee Hoard. I've always been a fan of Eevee." I saw a mischievous grin fall onto her face agian. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Not like that." I heard her start to giggle. "Then why'd you let me kiss you?" My face turned red as a tomato. Quick, I have to make a excuse... I've got nothing. "No reason." Then her giggling turns into a laughing fit. "Wow, you're horrible at lying."

"Thats so not true, I actually got myself out of... uh... zero situations?" Okay, I am bad at lying. This only encouraged her to laugh more. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

[Five minutes later]

"Changing the subject, hows your day?" I ask. "Hilarious." I start to frown. "Only because you were snooping around, then got the wrong idea." Seriously, whats wrong with her? Suddenly, I hear a door breaking down. "Stay here, I will check it out." I grab two sharp long knives and head for the sound. 

"Freeze! This is a robbery! Don't move and no one gets hurt." I see two men in black outfit sporting a white 'c' on it. They both have guns, looks like a magnum. I smirk, knowing what to do, but part of me changes, my eyes start to glow. I charge at one, kicking him in the gut, but the sound of Grunt One falling down alerts Grunt Two. Before he could see me, I am behind him and with one knife at his throat. "Drop your weapon, Grunt, and you don't die." I say in a icy voice. "Just doing my job." I frown. "Wrong choice." I knee him in the crotch, then kick him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. I call Officer Jenny, and they arrive in about ten minutes. By then, I've already put the knives up and my eyes returned to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are those mysterious people that barged into Corvus's house? I know, but you probably don't. X3 What side of Corvus showed up just now? I once agian know, but not explaining it until the future.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Fail. I accidentally wrote part of the chapter in this section. It would be awkward to have readers read the chapter summary only to find out that its part of the chapter. 'ω' So now I have to write the whole part of the chapter agian. -c- Anyways, this chapter tells more about Corvus's past. To me, its interesting. I am sure you will find it interesting too.

After the police took away the thugs, I went up to my room to find Grace hiding under the bed. "W-what was that? Are you you agian?" I nod. "Yes, I am me agian. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" She nods, her false bravado showing. I could tell she was scared on the inside. "Yes, yes you do." I start to think of where to start. "It all started on a summer evening, in my old home." I start to say...

[Flash back Incoming : Five Years ago] 

Five years ago, the King of Dramonia sentenced my parents to death, and chained me to force me to watch. He said that they didn't deserve to live. Then he sentenced me to work in a gold mine, saying that I were to work for five years. The King was a cruel king, always sentencing people for no reason, imprisoning people who didnt like his ways. Then, someone ended him. Mage Kumora Ellis disguised himself as a actor. The mage had a request to see the king alone, and so it happened. 

"This better be important, or it's your head!" The Mage smirked.

"Actually, it's yours." The mage used a smite spell on him, decapitating him. The Corrupt King's final words were 'Curse... You...' Thats all the rumors say. After a few days of wandering around with freedom for the first time, a mental image of my parent's corpses appeared in my head. This kept happening every morning, evening, and afternoon. My dreams began to be plagued with one nightmare. 

"Join us, Corvus. Join us in the dead." Is all I heard before being eaten alive by the undead. 

These thoughts and dreams drove me to insanity, and soon suicide. "I WILL JOIN YOU, DAD! WAIT FOR ME!" Is all I said before plunging a dagger into my chest. 

I woke up in a strange atmosphere. The room was pitch black, and it has stars glowing all around it. I saw my parents, but then they began to fade away. I heard a voice. 

"Is death the answer, my child?" I hear a angelic voice say. "I-I guess not..." I say, looking away. "Now now, dont be afraid, I will give you another chance, at the cost of one thing." I grinned. I was about to be brought back to life! But wait, there is a cost. "What is this cost, ma'am?" I asked, hoping being polite would lessen the cost. "The cost is partial loss of sanity, meaning if you get into any life-or-death situation, you will lose sanity and react voilently until its safe to turn normal." It seemed like a pretty good deal until I went insane for the second time. I had realised that I could think clearly. So that meant whoever that was made me sane until I was turned back to life. I accepted... 

[Flash Back over.]

"It haunts me to this very day. I will tell you more of it later, it's time for bed." I say as I crawl into the covers. I saw Grace cuddle up to me, crying. I began to stroke her fur until we both fell asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be development in Corvus's and Eevee's relationship in the next chapters. 
> 
> By the way, I need OC's for the next few chapters.


End file.
